


Humility

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saji would have given up his everything just to be her anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humility

Saji was too good. Too kind.

He would have given up his dreams just to be with Louise.

She had no more dreams. Her world was crushed. Her everything was lost.

Saji would have given up his everything just to be her anything.

But she wouldn't let him.

Nothing would make the pain she felt inside OK.

The only thing she could do was let him go.

The kind boy who took care of her while she was away from home. The boy who would have taken care of her after she lost her home.

He was too kind. He deserved to be happy.

Happiness simply couldn't be found by her side.

She was too broken. As broken as those that lost their lives in these conflicts. Conflicts that she knew little of, content to stay in her own personal bubble. Now she would be among those disabled and destroyed, with nothing more but memories of her loss to haunt her.

But at least Saji would be happy. He still had a dream. He still had a future.

END


End file.
